


Everybody Wants To Rule The Galaxy

by Xzeihoranth



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzeihoranth/pseuds/Xzeihoranth
Summary: People keep telling her she's more than what she was. But at heart, Helryx thinks she'll always be Cipher Nine.A smattering of stories taking place during and after the recent expansion Knights of the Fallen Empire. So naturally, spoilers within.





	1. Return to Rishi

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter takes place before Chapter 12, which at the time of writing would be released the following day.

It feels like years since she'd last set foot on Rishi, and at the same time it doesn’t. Events during the war had moved at a break-neck pace; one minute she'd be storming labs on CZ-198, then the next minute she'd be hunting down renegade Sith Lords with the power to cripple entire armadas with fear. Still, the Revanite crisis had been something else: a search to discover what a treacherous Dark Council member was up to under the surface of Manaan led, between one thing and another, to an apparently-climactic on the moon of Yavin 4 with a deranged clone of the infamous Revan.

It’s been five years since then. Five years which Helryx has spent frozen in carbonite with the Sith Emperor running circles in her head. She'd been glad when Lana had broken her out and handed her a blaster. It was something to do at least.

Now Helryx has come back to Rishi seeking a former smuggler. Theron Shan had told her the smuggler had been awarded the Medal of Service by Chancellor Saresh back when it still meant something. He even hinted at her being immune to prosecution, which could come in handy if talks with the Republic leadership broke down any further.

Helryx had considered seeing if the old Howling Tempest gang was still around, but her experience with the criminal underworld told her this was unlikely. So she’s on her own. Even Hylo Visz's network had come up empty-handed. No one knew how to disappear like one of their own.

Helryx allows her mind to wander as her feet do the same, strolling the marketplace as if she hasn't a care in the world. A bowcaster strapped to her back tells the lowest of the local low-lifes to mind their own business. Even Emperor Valkorion, or Vitiate, or whatever he wanted to be called these days, is quiet, though with him that was rarely if ever a good sign.

She sees the other woman coming a mile off, but continues on the path that she is sure would put her on a collision course. Sure enough, they run into each other outside an auspiciously stocked weapons stall. “Ugh.” the woman complains. “You wanna watch where you're going? You got cyclonic highball all over my favorite shirt.”

“Sorry,” Helryx says, sounding like she meant it. “It's been one of those days. How about I buy you a new one?”

“Might as well.” the woman replies, tossing what was left of her drink over the wooden railing. “It was starting to go flat anyhow.”

* * *

Rishi is a town where everyone usually knew how to mind their own business, but Helryx has always been known for playing it safe, even when she wasn’t the leader of an underground resistance wanted by the most powerful man in the galaxy. She chooses a table well in the back, but not so far back as to be suspicious. Introductions are made, and Gorast, the woman Helryx had been after, has already proven herself no fool. “That was you in the Bimmiel system?” the dark-haired woman asks incredulously.

Helryx nods. “It was all I could do to keep the shields up and still try and take out those mines. I very nearly didn't make it out of there.”

Gorast takes another sip. “I never did find out what model ship that was. Must've been something if it could stand up to my freighter.” She motions for the waiter to refill her glass. “But you didn't go to all the trouble of ruining both our outfits to run up a tab this big on old war stories.”

Helryx waits until the waiter moves away. “I take it you know who I am.”

It’s Gorast's turn to nod. “Nightshrike. Cipher Nine. 'The Outlander.' Whole lotta names for one woman, even one as devastatingly pretty as yourself.”

“I wondered if you'd be interested in-”

“In what? Running guns? Supplies? Blockades? Refugees?” Gorast pauses. “Sure, why not.”

“Just like that?”

“I'm too young to retire forever, not old enough to go out in a blaze of glory. Besides, my XS Freighter's running up a hell of a hangar bill. It'd be a shame to keep her in mothballs one more year until this all blows over.”

“You think this'll be that easy?” Helryx asks.

“No. But someone's gotta be the optimist.” Gorast raises a finger. “Check please.” While the waiter bustles over with the check, Gorast lowers her voice. “One more thing. Darmas Pollaran. Information broker on Coruscant? Blondish-red hair, lines on his face, secretly an Imperial agent?”

“I had nothing to do with it.” Helryx says.

“You'd say that even if you did have something to do with it though, right?”

“Not any more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergent from canon? Only mildly. The Revanite crisis still takes place, but without Revan leading it. For the sake of variety, in this series she is/was a woman, as was the Exile. I don’t know quite what happened to either of them in the long run, but what I do know is this: At some point, the Emperor obtained a sample of Revan’s DNA, whether during their first meeting on Dromund Kaas or later in life through an Imperial spy, and decided to work on cloning her. The EU doesn’t take kindly to people trying to clone Force-sensitives, so many of the Emperor’s attempts didn’t go well. These attempts would either continue or take place shortly before the Great Galactic War which started in 3681 BBY. In approximately 3643 BBY, the Imperial characters can encounter the Order of Revan on Dromund Kaas, led by Tari Darkspanner. While not much is known about her in-canon, in this series she’s the final clone of Revan and possesses a sizable portion of all of the original’s talents and abilities. In 3638 BBY, the Revanite crisis takes place, although precisely what prompted Tari Darkspanner to so drastically change her ways remains a mystery to me. (The Foundry stuff a year earlier is too difficult to reconceptualize for now. Seriously, the ‘true’ Revan’s plans at that point involve killing off 97.8% of the Imperial population, and this is before the whole splintering into two halves thing? Does not make sense given later developments.)  
> If you stuck with me through all of that, thank you. I don’t know how much of that is or will be relevant to the further stories I may end up telling, but I wanted to get it set down somewhere before I forgot it all.  
> Oh yes, and the Revan stuff was inspired by Defira's In Her Light series. Pretty neat stuff.


	2. Sith Is As Sith Does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the KOTFE content, but before KOTET.

Odessen is celebrating. Not planet-wide perhaps, like Dromund Kaas had when the news of the treaty first came, but the cantina is full in a way it hasn't been since the early days all those months ago.

Helryx doesn't join them. She makes straight for her quarters, expecting (or dreading) to hear from Valkorion; then, when he makes no effort to contact her, she goes to stand on the bridge outside the hangar, not far from where her X-70B Phantom is parked. She'd never thought about naming it: the Phantom prototypes are rare enough to be distinctive almost anywhere.

She hears the elevator approaching. Koth perhaps? No; when the door opens, the footsteps are more familiar, more casual. “ _There_ you are.” Kaliyo says. “I was starting to wonder if you'd disappear on me again. It's getting to be a habit with you, you know?”

Helryx takes a breath. “The first time wasn't my fault. The second, well... The Emperor has ways.”

“I guess, but he's not the Emperor any more. Hell, he wasn't even before you up and vanished.”

Helryx is silent for a while. “For those brought up in Imperial Intelligence, the Emperor was not the one to whom we owed our loyalty. Our loyalty was to the Empire, to the people. The Emperor was more...of a symbol in the background.”

Kaliyo looks surprised. “I think that's the first time you've ever said anything really personal to me. You feeling all right?”

“No.” Helryx straightens up. “I need to take my mind off of things. Let's go recruit someone, just you and me. I'll leave a note for Lana telling her where we're going.”

Kaliyo doesn't hurry to catch up as Helryx walks away. She's gotten used to following behind and taking in the view. “You gonna tell _me_ where we're going or is it gonna be a surprise? Cause with all the crap that's gone down the past couple days, I'm not exactly in the mood for more surprises.”

“Korriban. I want to find out what happened to the Empire's Wrath.”

* * *

The hyperspace trip from Odessen to Korriban takes about an hour, more than enough time for Kaliyo to approach Helryx and bring up the questions on her mind. “So about the droid...” she begins.

It isn't difficult for Helryx to figure out which droid she was referring to. “I didn't see it coming. I knew SCORPIO had her secrets; five years is a long time; but I didn't think she would go this far.”

“Come on.” Kaliyo says dismissively. “You're part of Imperial Intelligence. Or you were back when it was still a thing. You telling me you actually trusted her?”

Helryx frowns. “Trust is a commodity. The more someone does for you, the more you know at least some of your goals align. I could tell it wasn't easy for you to give up on your plans to cause mayhem on Zakuul, but you did it anyway.” She hasn't told Kaliyo about the precautions she had had Theron make. Truth be told, she regrets giving the order, but what was done was done.

“Hey, I shook up their cozy little lives something good. Who cares if I didn't actually kill anyone?”

“Coming from you, that's getting dangerously close to a moral compass.” Helryx quips.

“I'll show you a moral compass, once we get that high-and-mighty droid back down on her hands and knees.” Kaliyo retorts. “She's gonna regret the day she ever left Megasecurity Vault...something.”

There’s a moment of strangely comfortable silence while the two women check their weapons. Helryx had discarded her trusty bowcaster she had won from the Chevin Conglomerate upon her return from her enforced excursion into the depths of the Odessen wilderness. She still keeps it handy, one of the few personal memorabilia she allows herself. _I hope Valkorion doesn't decide to take that from me as well,_ she thinks with a twinge of anger. Her new weapon is slimmer and easier to carry, but she’s still getting used to it. To break the silence, she says, “Tell me about Korriban. Has Empress Acina managed to rebuild since the Republic invaded it?”

Kaliyo shrugs. “Kind of. Didn't pay much attention, but I did hear that they started setting up a bunch of other academies around the galaxy so they don't have a big backlog of wannabe Sithers.”

“It makes them that much more difficult to get rid of. We learned that back with the Eagle's organization.”

“They're slow but they get there in the end.” Kaliyo says. Then she frowns. “Whatever happened to him? To Darth Jadus I mean. I know you went all bleeding-heart and let him escape so you could save the good people of Dromund Kaas, but he never tried coming back or anything?”

“Not so far as I've heard.” Helryx says hesitantly. “The Emperor...sorry, Valkorion said he was one of the few Sith he actually admired. That's about all that I know.”

“I bet Darth Acina knows. She's probably having her servants taste-test everything she eats just in cause Jadus tries to poison her.”

“I expect she and I will have much to talk about.”

The navicomputer chimes to let the two of them know they were approaching Korriban. “Remember, the Sith love their hallucinations. If you lose track of me, head back to the ship.”

Kaliyo snorts. “I'm not losing you again. Their little tricks of the mind are gonna have to try and hallucinate my blaster out of their face.”

* * *

Helryx still has not had much exposure to the galaxy at large since her release from carbonite, but she feels certain that Arcann had had pictures of her circulated at some point during his tenure, which was high on the list of reasons why she decided to wear a helmet as often as possible in public. There are times when having one’s identity known might come in handy: for example, during a major operation designed to demoralize the Zakuulan populace (like Anarchy in Paradise, as the mission files now referred to Kaliyo’s last solo job as Firebrand); but this is not one of them. An aspiring Sith acolyte might try to assassinate her in hopes of gaining renown, or they might pepper her with questions, neither of which she is willing to deal with at the moment.

All these thoughts circulate in the back of her head as she and Kaliyo disembark at the Korriban spaceport. The dockmaster raises an eyebrow upon seeing the ship. “Welcome to Korriban. I’ve never seen one of those before.” she murmurs. “What name do you want to be registered under?”

“First of all, welcoming someone to Korriban is a little like welcoming someone to hell. It’s sadistic, idiotic, and the sort of thing the acolytes here get off on for both of those reasons.” Helryx is inwardly pleased that Kaliyo had picked up on her body language and decided to do most of the talking. “Second, are you sure we _need_ a name? Couldn’t you just put down ‘anonymous one and two in a ship I’ve never seen before’ and leave it at that?”

“I apologize,” the dockmaster says, not even pretending to sound apologetic. “But regulations state that all visitors must leave a name and location where they can be reached, in case a Sith Lord has any questions about their visit.”

“We wouldn’t want to get anyone into trouble.” Helryx says. “Put us down as Legate and Firebrand, address Nar Shaddaa 189319121959.”

As the dockmaster enters the information into her computer, Kaliyo folds her arms and glances over at Helryx. “If we’re gonna use codenames, you could at least pick something interesting like Nightshrike.” she murmurs.

“Legate was the code name Ardun Kothe had me go by. This is my way of taking it back.” Helryx replies.

Kaliyo shrugs. The dockmaster looks up. “That’s that then. I hope your visit is a productive one.”

Korriban had been bombarded a month after the invasion of Ziost, even before the war against the Eternal Empire had officially begun. Many of the tombs had disappeared beneath the sand, and despite numerous excavation teams since then, rumors persist that some of the tombs didn’t want to be found. In addition, the Academy had had to be entirely rebuilt, its new layout said to adhere more closely to the original design. Helryx is not sure what purpose the redesign served, or even if it was as accurate as the Imperial dossier claimed. Sith history, until proven otherwise, is best left to the Sith.

She and Kaliyo make their way through the Academy, searching for a historian or another high-ranking individual who might have been privy to discussions about the Empire’s Wrath. For the most skilled duelist of the era to go missing during a time of such crisis, something must have gone terribly wrong. From what she learned of the Wrath during their brief meetings, she wouldn’t be surprised if he’d tried to attack the Eternal Throne directly. Perhaps he’s frozen in carbonite like she had been.

After numerous dead ends, Helryx finally suggests, “We’d better try someplace else.”

Kaliyo says something in return, but it along with everything else is drowned out by a voice. Not Valkorion, as Helryx at first fears, but a Sith nonetheless. “I hear you’ve been looking for me. No need to look around, I’m nowhere in sight.”

Helryx tries to place the voice. “Darth...Antroz, isn’t it? I’m glad something came of our excursion here. You might remember me; we fought together a number of times during the last war.”

“Yes. I remember trying to look you up, but no one seemed to know anything about you. Five years later, not much has changed in that regard.”

Kaliyo folds her arms again. Helryx takes this as a sign to hurry up. “I don’t like having conversations like this. It gives people the wrong impression. Where can we meet?”

“I’m in The Wilds. I don’t know where exactly. I’ll try and guide you.”

* * *

Antroz’s method of guiding them is more subtle than Helryx expected. Vague hints linger in the air along their path, so vague that Helryx has a hard time describing them to Kaliyo. “You’re the boss.” Kaliyo says. “I go where you tell me. Just try not to get lost.”

Easier said than done on Korriban. The desert sands that struggle to reclaim the ruins make going forward look much the same as going back. To make matters worse, there aren’t any maps of this sector. Helryx considers sending Kaliyo back to port in order to have her scout ahead with the Phantom, but there’s no telling what kind of beasts there might be this far out, and damage to the Phantom would make it even harder to get back.

After what feels like hours, Helryx finds a lone cave rising out of the dunes. “Hard to imagine anyone surviving out here for more than a day.” Kaliyo says. “Do you think he even eats?”

Helryx had been wondering the same thing. She steps inside the cave. For a while she can’t see anything, as her eyes struggle to adjust to the dim light. She hears the other person even before she feels the metal blade against her throat. “Who is she?” Antroz asks in a voice that’s dry and parched like the desert outside.

“Kaliyo is a friend. If you’re dealing with me, you’re dealing with her as well.” Helryx says calmly.

Antroz considers this. His blade does not waver. Finally he pulls it back. “We’ve been waiting for you.” he says.

Helryx raises an eyebrow a quarter of an inch. “We?”

Antroz turns and walks deeper into the cave. Kaliyo and Helryx follow. In the center of the next room, a pureblood Sith lies on a table. Two different IV drips come down from separate machines around him and go into his wrist. He seems to be in a trance. “The trances only last for so long. We keep each other alive.” His sentences are terse, even compared to the ones she remembers from before.

“Isn’t that Darth Nox?” Kaliyo asks. “How come you’ve got a member of the Dark Council in a cave in the middle of nowhere?”

“It wasn’t enough.” Everyone starts, and turns to Darth Nox, who’s opened his eyes. “We weren’t strong enough. I could feel it. So we waited.”

“It’s not a matter of strength.” Helryx says. “It’s a matter of utility; how you use it.”

“Everything is a matter of strength.” Darth Nox says as he sits up. He’s abnormally pale for a pureblooded Sith, but then he had been when they last met. “When I’m not in a trance, I study. There must be something I’ve missed. The Force is endless; the dark side doubly so.”

Helryx chooses not to try and parse the logic of that assessment. Darth Nox had always been a zealot. “You might not have heard.” she says. “Arcann has been defeated. Vaylin sits the throne, and one of my former companions is helping her.”

“Arcann defeated? How?” Antroz asks in disbelief..

So she tells them.

* * *

After Helryx finishes her story, Antroz looks incensed. “Do not believe what ‘Valkorion’ says. He spent centuries planning to devour the galaxy; he would not give up so easily.”

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes.” Helryx replies. In the back of her mind, she knows Valkorion is amused.

“Yes. Well.” Antroz says. “Regardless, I am impressed someone who is not attuned to the Force was able to outmaneuver and dethrone Arcann. Whatever the Emperor’s intentions, he spoke truly when he deemed you capable of changing the face of the galaxy.”

“Indeed.” Darth Nox says. “We have much to discuss regarding your intentions for the Empire and the Republic. However, I would prefer to do it someplace other than this cave.”

“You’re welcome to return to Odessen with me. I’m sure your bodies would appreciate real food instead of this synthetic stuff.” Helryx says.

Antroz nods approvingly, a smile crossing his face for the first time that Helryx could remember. Miserix seems distracted. “What’s up with Dark Lord Paleface?” Kaliyo asks.

“It’s possible he’ll explain later.” Antroz says. “I’ll just be a moment to collect my things.”

Kaliyo and Helryx wait by the exit of the cave while the Sith gather their belongings. “I’m not gonna ask why you’re planning on recruiting them. You probably figure Antroz has some dirt on Valkorion no one else has, and Darth Nox… No sense letting a guy like that out of your sight, or you’ll end up dead in your sleep while he’s half a star system away.”

“I hadn’t thought you were paying attention.” Helryx admits. “You’re correct.”

“There’s more than one reason I’ve stayed alive this long.” Kaliyo says. “You think either of ‘em will go for it?”

“Antroz seems rather practical for a Sith. I’m not sure about Darth Nox. From what I’ve heard he’s the very definition of his order.”

“Stone-cold crazy you mean? I got that much from ‘the Force is endless; the dark side doubly so’. What’s that even mean?”

* * *

Neither Antroz nor Darth Nox had seen fit to store their Fury-class Imperial Interceptors on Korriban before their seclusion, so they are forced to travel with Helryx in her Phantom. Darth Nox spends the journey browsing the HoloNet, reading reports of major events that have transpired during the past five years, and Antroz works on getting himself into shape again. Helryx approaches him first. Not only does he seem like he’ll be easier to talk to, but he might give insight on how to talk to Darth Nox when the time comes. “I wouldn’t have thought a warrior such as yourself would go into seclusion.” she says from the doorway.

“Is that an insult?” he asks. She doesn’t detect any anger behind the question, simply curiosity.

“Just a statement of fact. You were the Empire’s Wrath for a reason. Why did you give it up?”

He frowns, and begins another series of push-ups. When he finishes, he responds, “After Darth Marr disappeared, the Empire began to slide back into its old ways again. I’m not the statesman that he was, and I didn’t feel like fighting an endless battle on whatever frontline planet Empress Acina decided to send me to, so I left. Since then, Darth Nox and I have been focusing on the Force. The dark side is supposed to give you the strength to overcome any obstacle you face. Clearly there was something we were not doing right.”

“The Eternal Empire was designed to take advantage of both the old Empire and the Republic. Perhaps you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Helryx suggests.

“Is that what you meant by utility? Perhaps you’re right.” Antroz says.

He seems about to say something else, but the ship’s holocommunicator sends out an alert. Helryx hurries to the bridge. “This is Odessen calling. If you can hear this, please pick up.”

“I read you Lana.” Helryx says.

“Sorry to take you away from the celebrations.” Lana Beniko says. “But we have a problem, one I think you’ll be familiar with. Darth Jadus has returned.”

* * *

Lana greets them when they arrive on Odessen. “Darth Antroz, Darth Nox. It’s been too long.”

“Lana Beniko. You’ve come far since the invasion of Tython.” Darth Nox says.

“As have we all. I’ve prepared a briefing for you in the command center, but it can wait if your bodies require sustenance.”

“I know that mine does. Where is your canteen?” Darth Nox says.

“It’s just through there. I hope you’ll forgive my not joining you; I wanted to speak with the commander.”

Antroz and Nox nod and make their way past the supply room to the cantina. Lana turns to Helryx. “Well done on finding them. I’d been meaning to try myself, but between one thing and another...”

“That can’t be all you wanted to speak to me about.” Helryx observes.

“No, you’re right. Shall we?” They head down the elevator to the command center. “It’s about the Emperor; he hasn’t tried to contact you since we tried attacking the hyperwave relay station?”

Helryx keeps her face calm, her body language neutral. “Only one message since then. He appeared to me after the destruction of Arcann’s flagship, and said only that I was ready.”

“Ready to face Vaylin, I assume. The only one of his children he could be said to favor.”

“I wouldn’t recommend putting it like that to her, at least not if you want to continue existing in your current shape.” Vaylin is a wild card in a deck that’s been stacked against Helryx for almost as long as she can remember. “All those years ago when I was in the Spire, he didn’t react to my shooting him. He seemed almost pleased, or as close as he can get to it.” Helryx rests her hands on the terminal in the center of the room. “Do you think this is all part of his plan? The same one he had when he set about constructing the empire of the Sith?”

“And when he decided to consume the galaxy?” Lana offers. “It doesn’t seem like it. It’s possible he’s adapting. He seems to want you to rule it.”

“I’m not cut out to be a ruler.” Helryx scoffs. “I’m a spy and a medic: I’m good at reading people and putting them back together.”

“I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves. Let’s take things one step at a time until we have a better idea of what’s going on.” They both hear the elevator beginning its descent. “It sounds as though we’ll have company for the briefing. I’ll get things ready, shall I?”

* * *

“Eleven years ago, Darth Jadus arranged to fake his assassination as part of a complicated plan to achieve a dominant position on the Dark Council. I’ll spare you all the details, but the records we’ve recovered from Imperial Intelligence certainly make for interesting reading.” Lana smiles very slightly at Helryx, who nods in acknowledgement. “Shortly thereafter, our commander, who was then known as Cipher Nine, uncovered his plot and managed to defeat him, driving him from the known galaxy and saving numerous Imperial lives from the threat of the Eradicators.” She presses a button on her remote, and the hologram in the center of the room changes. “Several hours ago, an Imperial patrol detected an unidentified civilian ship exiting the Rishi Maze. It refused to answer transmissions, but the patrol neglected to fire: standard procedure in such events.”

Darth Nox stirs. “The Rishi Maze again. I refuse to believe it’s coincidence.”

“When questioned, the pilots could not explain, instead only responding, ‘It would not have been right.’ I did some background checks and they all came up normal; no previous derelictions of duty on record.”

“Conspirators can be very good at hiding their tracks. Consider the Revanites.” Helryx replies.

“A fair point.” Lana concedes. “But I don’t think that is the case here, however. The same ship was encountered a few days later near what was once the planet Ziost. The Sith on board the vessel that spotted it seemed almost...terrified. They were quite adamant in their refusal to talk about it.”

“The Sith feel fear as much as anyone. They simply prefer to hide from it.” Helryx is aware of Antroz and Darth Nox glaring at her. She crosses her arms and waits for them to raise an objection. Neither one does. “That doesn’t mean this is Darth Jadus.”

“With respect, do you think I would look for you if I wasn’t sure?” Lana says. She presses the button again, and an unmistakable voice emerges from the speakers.

“This is for the Outlander. I do not forgive. I do not forget. And I have not been fooled. Much has changed in the galaxy since I was here last: the Dread Masters slain, the Empire and Republic all but crippled by a third party, this so-called Eternal Empire. Your fingerprints are there for all to see, if they would only look. I will deal with you first, then I will deal with this new power. Come to me on Oricon, Cipher Nine. I will have my vengeance.”

The recording ends. “Well, he sounds...different.” Theron says.

Helryx agrees. His voice sounded _tired_. “How do you know what he sounds like?” she asked.

“I was with SIS, remember? We didn’t have a whole lot of information about the Empire during the Cold War, but at least we knew who our enemies were.”

Darth Jadus had been renowned for his secrecy as well as his power, but Helryx supposes that at least one of his public addresses might have found its way into the SIS’s hands. “I assume I’m going to Oricon then. And I assume some of you will demand to come along.”

“You know us too well Commander.” Lana says with a smile. “I wasn’t involved in the search for the Dread Masters; my own master didn’t believe I was ready. But if everything I’ve heard about Darth Jadus is true, I’m surprised you were able to defeat him by yourself.”

“As was I. The woman I was working with at the time claimed his powers were second only to the Emperor’s.” Helryx says. She hopes Shara Jenn has been able to lead a good life.

“I think that might have been an exaggeration, but I’m certain she meant well.” Lana says. “Regardless, we can’t afford to take unnecessary risks. Perhaps Darths Nox and Antroz would wish to join us as well.”

“I know as little of Darth Jadus as anyone. But I have been idle for too long. I will accompany you.” Darth Nox says.

Helryx looks at Antroz next. The bearded human simply nods. “That’s that then. We’ll meet in orbit in half an hour.”

“Oricon’s been under Republic blockade ever since the Dread Masters were taken down.” Theron says. “I’ll see if I can’t swing you a couple access codes.”

The meeting is adjourned. Kaliyo leaves as well, saying, “I’ve had my fill of Sith for today. Call me when you get something normal I can shoot at.”

Her HK-51 unit comes up to her as she waits for the elevator to take her to where the Phantom is docked. “Statement: It is within this unit’s experience that many Force-sensitive organics disregard the possibility of being shot in the head, or in other similarly vital organs. The odds of receiving such a hit increase dramatically with the number of blasters being fired, if you follow my meaning.”

“You’re saying you want to come along?”

“Statement: Only if it fits with your agenda, master. I understand that space aboard your vessel may be at a premium given the number of fellow organics you insist on carrying about with you, but as an assassination droid I am capable of being disassembled and stowed away in various shapes and sizes of cargo containers. I have taken the liberty of having a number of these containers taken to your landing pad for your convenience.”

“That won’t be necessary HK.” Helryx says, holding up her hands. “Lana is the only one who will be joining us on board the Phantom. The others have already procured their own starships. You’re welcome to come along.”

“Statement: That is an efficient solution, master. I expected nothing less.”

During the elevator ride to the clearing, Helryx gives voice to a question she had been pondering since she first arrived on Odessen. “I was under the impression your programming would shut you down if I disappeared. Is that what happened?”

“Statement: Negative master. The modified subroutines I acquired would only permit me to shut down if I received incontrovertible proof of your demise. As this was not forthcoming, I spent a number of years in the service of Master Hyllus at your request.”

“Vector.” In the never-ending rush since her unfreezing from carbonite, she’d hardly had a moment to think about him. “How is he?”

“He is alive.” HK-51 says bluntly. “I am unable to report on his emotional status, as that is not part of my functionality. On his return to the Alderaan hive he instructed me to look for you. He seemed certain you were alive. I imagine it will be a great relief to find out his irrational beliefs were correct.”

Helryx takes a breath. “I’ll contact him when the time comes. Right now we have a former Dark Council member to kill.”

* * *

Once in orbit, Helryx initiates a check-in. “This is Nightshrike calling Tempest and Rage.”

“Rage here.” Darth Nox says.

“Tempest here.” Antroz says. “Are you sure you don’t want to switch? You use more electricity than I do.”

“If we switch now it’ll just confuse things.” Darth Nox responds. “Initiating hyperspace jump.” The first of the interceptors disappears in a flash, with the second following moments later.

“They’re not big on waiting.” Lana observes dryly.

“They likely used up all the patience they had in that cave on Korriban.” Helryx says. She enters the coordinates for Oricon and the stars lengthen into smears of light before being replaced with the blue of hyperspace.

Travel from Odessen to Oricon is substantially shorter than the trip to Korriban had taken, but still long enough that the passengers have time to spare. HK-51 takes over control of the ship while Helryx heads into the back to speak with Lana.

Lana looks up as Helryx enters. “Commander.” she says in surprise. “Is something wrong?”

“Not that I’m aware of. I just wanted to talk.”

“About anything in particular?” Lana gets up from where she had been kneeling on the floor.

“Yes. Yavin 4.”

“Oh. Yes. That.”

Helryx has had some time to think about what she’s going to say. “Neither of us were in a very good place, after all that happened with the Revanites.”

“As compared to now?” Lana immediately realizes she’s gone too far. “No, I’m- I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. You’re right of course. It wasn’t until some time later that I had time to catch my breath. Now I’m at least somewhat more prepared for the stress of it all.”

“I’m glad someone is.” Lana frowns, and Helryx decides to press on. “Did you ever learn anything about who I was before Intelligence? There isn’t much to tell. I was born on Ziost: upper-middle-class family, upper-middle-class upbringing. One night I was bored, and went looking for news about the war. I discovered the Outreach Bureau by inadvertently hacking into the Imperial News Network. Intelligence was at my door within hours, by which time I’d already gone to bed. It turned out I’d stumbled across a weak point in their defenses, and they were very keen to recruit me.”

“They didn’t…?” Lana leaves the question unfinished.

“Not physically. They were very nice. Charming, even. It was only several years into my training that I discovered the manual they’d been operating from. Isolate me from family and friends, present me with propaganda I was in no position to refute. It couldn’t have gone better from where they were standing.”

“I see.” Lana says. “Please don’t mistake my reticience for a lack of caring; I’m honored that you’d entrust me with this. But, and there really is no other way of saying this, do you have a point?”

Helryx sighs very slightly. “We had the option of psychiatric counseling. But my first major assignment was the one on Hutta. I never had cause for it before then.”

“Are you saying...you want to talk to someone?”

Now her sigh is unmistakeable. “Who would I talk to besides you? Who could I trust? I trusted SCORPIO for a time; look where that got me.”

“Farther than you’ve ever been.” Lana says reassuringly. “You of all people know where SCORPIO is weakest. When the time comes to hit her, you won’t hold back.”

Helryx has spared more than others in her position might have. She also killed Ardun Kothe in Quesh, and only regretted it for a moment. _He certainly didn’t regret using that keyword on me as often as he did._ And she is willing to kill again, to kill a droid of unrivaled sophistication and still-uncertain origins, whose only crime against her is wanting her ‘children’ to be free. “There’s too much at stake.” she says out loud. But there’s always something at stake, a little doubt whispers in her mind.

They hear the navicomputer beeping from here. “Statement: We have arrived at Oricon, master. And associated organic.” HK-51 says from the front of the ship.

“HK-51 still hasn’t learned my name.” Lana remarks ruefully. “Do you think he ever will?”

“I think he knows it, and chooses not to use it to ‘put you in your place.’” Helryx says.

“I _am_ in my place.” Lana says, and that is that.

* * *

The Dread Executioners’ camp is deserted. A few Republic troops are stationed there, presumably as a formality, but they fail to react as Helryx and her allies approach. Upon closer inspection, they appear to be mumbling to themselves. “Jadus’s handiwork. I saw this on the Dominator.” Helryx says.

“I can feel him trying to get into my head as well.” Darth Nox murmurs. “He has an interesting approach.”

“It’s nauseating.” Antroz says. “I can see why it’s so effective.”

“It will only get worse the closer we get.” Helryx warns them.

“I can sense him as well. He’s that way.” Lana offers.

The wastes of Oricon are even more deserted than they had been the last time Helryx was here. Ruined droids and hunks of armor litter the ground but there’s not a trace of life in any direction. “Most of the Dread Guard was destroyed before the Imperial and Republic forces left. The rest of them turned on one another.” Lana explains.

“Then we shouldn’t have to worry about anything trying to interfere.” Darth Nox says.

The trek across Oricon’s surface is long and quiet. As the remnants of the Dread Palace loom into view, Lana says, “I don’t think he’s far away. Do we have a plan of attack?”

“You and I will try and draw his attention. The others will attempt to strike whenever they spot a weakness.” Antroz says.

“With all respect, I’m the one he’s after. I doubt he’d care much about either of you at the moment.” Helryx interjects.

“You don’t have a lightsaber. How are you going to defend yourself?”

Despite Antroz’s tone, more inquisitive than interrogatory, Helryx finds herself bristling. “I have my ways” is all she permits herself to say.

Both of the Dread Masters’ holdings had been subjected to highly enthusiastic bombing runs shortly after the bulk of the Imperial and Republic forces had departed, but the Dread Fortress had been considered to be the more corrupted, and as such had received the most attention. Darth Jadus stands atop the ruins of the Fortress, which are distinctly flatter than any of the others present remembered them being. He turns around to look at them. He says nothing. “Well?” Helryx prompts him.

“You took everything from me, Cipher Nine.” he says in that curiously deadened voice of his. “Decades of planning, of research, of my _life_ , wasted because of you. I’ve had another decade to think about what I was going to do to you, but when the time came for my return, I no longer cared about anything. I no longer cared about the democratization of fear. I no longer cared about the thousand ways I could destroy you, or the nine hundred and forty one ways that would hurt.”

“Then why all of this? Why go to the trouble of contacting me when you could have crawled into a ditch somewhere and died?” Helryx asks acidly. Lana looks at her, startled by her vehemence.

“For a Sith to not care about anything, it is anathema. Our passions are what drive us, and without passion, what can we hope to accomplish?” Darth Jadus takes out his lightsaber, almost perfunctorily, and ignites it. “By fighting you, I hope to regain my passions. Perhaps I might even feel something upon killing you.”

The other Sith ignite their lightsabers as well. Helryx and HK-51 take out their blaster rifles. Jadus advances slowly and Antroz strides to meet him. Nox conjures long bolts of lightning between his fingers while Lana levitates large chunks of debris and hurls them at Jadus. Jadus intercepts the lightning with his lightsaber, ducks out of the way of the rubble, and meets Antroz’s swing with one of his own. From the limited instructions on Sith technique Helryx had received at the academy, she theorizes that Antroz is using the Shien form. His skill is apparent, even despite his five years of isolation; more than once he forces Jadus onto the defensive, yet each time he allows his opponent to regain his lost ground, as if it’s merely a test. “Why do you hold back?” Antroz asks. “I know you’re capable of more than this.”

“You are not the one I came to fight.” Jadus says tersely.

“I did not come here to stand idly by while someone else claims all the glory.” Antroz growls. Nox nods his head in assent.

Helryx hastens to interject before Valkorion has time to offer anything. “Lord Wrath, stand down if you would.” His gaze flickers to her. “If you help the Alliance, I can promise battles that will meet with your approval. The same for you Darth Nox. But it’s my job to finish this.”

Antroz glares at Jadus one last time before disengaging and returning to Helryx’s side. He looks down at her and says, “I hope for your sake that everything I heard about you on Odessen is true. If it is, you may be able to keep that promise of yours.”

Nox seethes beside her. “I expect full access to whatever archives you have.” he says at last. “I do not intend to fight your war for you.”

“You won’t have to.” Helryx assures him. “Lana, take HK and the others to a safe distance. There’s no telling what Jadus will try to do.”

“No.” Darth Jadus says, to everyone’s surprise. “You may keep Miss Beniko. I do not intend to allow you to get lucky a second time.”

“Statement: Master, it is my sole mission in life to ensure your well-being. Retreating to a minimum safe distance of 30 kilometers would severely reduce my effectiveness in this mission.” HK-51 says reproachfully.

“That’s an order HK.” Helryx says with a note of finality.

“Statement: Very well Master. I can only hope my programming will permit me to continue serving the Alliance in the event of your gruesome demise.”

Nox, Antroz, and HK-51 leave Helryx and Lana alone with Darth Jadus. His mask, as usual, makes it impossible to tell what he is thinking. Suddenly he attacks with a downward slice intended to cut through Helryx’s torso at an angle. Lana intercepts the blow and Helryx opens fire with her blaster rifle. Jadus deflects it and attempts to drive Lana back, but Lana refuses to give ground. They manage to hold Jadus at bay for a few more seconds before Jadus throws his hand out, sending Helryx flying. Lightning crackles at his fingers. He lets loose, but Helryx rolls out of the way and up to her feet. Jadus is already there, ready to cut her open. Helryx manages to dodge every swing but the last, which Lana catches on her own saber.

Most Sith would be infuriated by this exchange. Darth Jadus, however, seems as calm and implacable as normal. Helryx shoots at him again. He deflects the shots with his saber, but with less fluidity than before. She presses the advantage, advancing while she fires and he deflects. Each of the reflected shots miss their mark and Helryx’s suspicions are confirmed. She walks right up to him and stabs him in the chest with her vibroknife. He grunts in pain but makes no attempt to attack her with his lightsaber. “You didn’t intend to win.” she says, her face mere inches from his mask. “You finally realized the galaxy had left you behind.” He collapses to the ground, the blade of his lightsaber withdrawing back into the hilt. “All you wanted was an excuse to die.”

“And it worked.” Darth Jadus wheezes.

Something changes in the air, a presence pressing just enough of its will upon the world for it to be noticed. Everyone recognizes it for what it is. “Is that you my lord?” Darth Jadus murmurs quietly. “I heard of your plans to devour the galaxy. Perhaps you can still succeed where I could not. Bringing fear to all… ” He actually laughs then. “Cold. For the first time since landing on this planet, I feel cold. I welcome it.” And with that, he dies.

Darth Antroz and Darth Nox come up to join Lana and Helryx, as does HK-51. “Is that all?” Darth Nox asks. “I expected more from a Dark Council member.”

“That was all he had left after eleven years of seclusion.” Lana observes. “I doubt he kept up his training, or if he even wanted to.”

“A decade away can change you. But so can a year, a month, or a day. It’s not how much time passes, it’s what you do with it.”

They’re silent for a time, looking down at Jadus’s corpse. “Let’s just cut off his head and be done with it.” Antroz says. Helryx looks over at him. “I can’t be the only one who doesn’t want him coming back to life.” he remarks.

“Is that possible?” Helryx asks.

“Not in my experience.” Darth Nox says. “He could be using any number of techniques to conceal a potential flicker of life.”

“Which is why I say cut off his head.” Antroz says.

“Fine.” Helryx says. “But cast it into space or something. I don’t want it becoming another relic for treasure-seekers.”

“They’ll make treasures out of anything.” Lana observes. “His lightsaber for example.”

“Statement: If you desire to dispose of the body Master, may I suggest one of the many pits of lava we passed on the way here? It is quick and efficient, with minimal effort required.” HK-51 says.

“Any chance of him surviving that?” Helryx asks. The Sith all shake their heads. “Then we’re agreed. I’ll handle the body. The rest of you, keep an eye out.” Helryx kneels down and picks up Jadus’s limp body, Antroz takes his lightsaber, and they begin the trek back to the encampment.

To Helryx’s surprise, Darth Nox has something to say to her. “I know what I felt. The Emperor is inside you, but he is not possessing you. Why is that?”

“He finds me...interesting. He’s said I have the potential to change the galaxy, and he claims he’s willing to help me.”

“And yet on Ziost he proclaimed his intentions to consume the galaxy instead. If we’re to believe that the Emperor and Valkorion are or were one and the same, how are we meant to account for that?”

“Lana seems to think he’s adapting to the situation as it changes.” Helryx offers.

“And what do _you_ think?” Darth Nox presses her.

“I don’t know.” Helryx says. “For all that I do know, I just _think_ that my actions are my own, when in reality he’s pulling the strings just as he’s always done.” The thought both unnerves and irritates her. She’d gone to so much trouble during her time with the SIS to ensure that no one could do that to her again. What was the keyword she had assigned herself? The word comes to her a few moments later. _Iconoclasm._ It fits the plan Valkorion had outlined when she had been trapped in carbonite: tearing down the establishment, BOTH establishments, and creating something new. Had he been influencing her even that far back? How else to explain how she had defeated a member of the Dark Council nearly single-handedly?

Helryx’s head hurts. Irritably, she declares, “This is far enough.” She stops by a pool of molten rock and waits for the rest of them to turn around. Then she drops Jadus’s corpse at her feet and takes out her rifle. She shoots him twice in the head. Unsurprisingly, he doesn’t react. She gives him a kick and he rolls into the lava. Antroz throws his lightsaber in after him, and they all watch him sink out of sight.

No one seems to have anything to say. They leave shortly thereafter.

* * *

On the way back to their starships, one of the Republic troopers confronts them. “Hold it! This is a restricted area, _and_ the only landing site on the planet. I’m guessing these ships on the landing pad are yours, but we never saw you disembark. Explain yourselves.”

Helryx manages to keep her composure. “Here’s our authorization.” she says, handing over the relevant datapad. “A Sith Lord by the name of Jadus incapacitated you; you’ll probably find his ship around here as well. No need to worry; he’s dead.”

“Sith Lord? That explains the… Never mind.” The trooper is understandably reluctant to admit to weakness in front of yet more Sith. “Authorization seems okay, but how in the world did you get it? Your accent says you’re Imperial, and I can tell the folks behind you are as well. I better call this in.”

Helryx sighs to herself. “If you call this in, you’ll find everything above board, and your superiors will probably reprimand you for wasting our time.” Then, acting on a hunch that these might be the magic words, she adds, “We’re with the Alliance.”

To her surprise, it doesn’t have the immediate effect that she had been hoping for. The guard scoffs. “The Alliance, huh? If I had half a credit for every time someone tried to pull that one on me. Don’t go anywhere.”

Helryx folds her arms impatiently. She can feel Darth Nox and Darth Antroz bristling beside her. “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.” she tells them. “We’re not in a position to make enemies out of the Republic out of something so trivial.”

“The Republic _are_ our enemies.” Darth Nox says. “Or have you not been paying attention to what Saresh has been saying?”

“Statement: I have an intimate knowledge of the layout of Republic spaceships, Master. It would be possible to strike one of the shuttles’ fuel-tanks from here with either a lightsaber or a blaster, depending on your preference of course.”

“An explosion like that would be just as likely to kill us as it would the Republic soldiers.” Lana objects.

“Not if we use the Force.” Antroz says.

“That’s enough!” Helryx snaps. “He’s coming back.” she adds more quietly.

The guard approaches them with somewhat more respect than he had exhibited earlier. “I’m sorry about making you wait.” he says. “Everything checks out, and you’re free to go.”

“I should make you suffer and bleed for disrespecting me.” Darth Nox growls. The guard tenses almost imperceptibly, fingers inching towards his blaster. “But a Sith is in control of his passions. He does not blindly lash out at any perceived slight against him. Instead I will remember your face, and hope we meet on the field of battle one day.” Nox storms off towards his ship.

Antroz simply looks down at the man, then makes for his own ship. Lana, HK and Helryx board the Phantom after Helryx disables the security protocols. Helryx takes the ship into orbit before setting course for Odessen. Lana is waiting for her just outside the cockpit. “Commander. We’ve Darth Nox’s demands to consider. Frankly I’m at a loss. You’ve read the files on his rise to power. You know the sort of rituals he’s looked into.”

Helryx’s head throbs in pain. One part of her mind considers it a result of both the Dread Masters’ lingering influence and being in the presence of Darth Jadus once again. The rest of it just wants everything just to stop for an hour or two. “Do you think it can wait? I’m...” She hesitates to say the word as she barely makes it into the captain’s quarters. “Exhausted.”

“Of course. I’m sorry, I should have realized-” Lana cuts herself off. “I’ll leave you to your rest.” She’s about to do just that when she pauses. “You said that you were born on Ziost. Did your family make it out before…?”

Helryx doesn’t respond. Lana takes that as her cue to leave. The slender redhaired woman lays back in her bunk and closes her eyes. She doesn’t permit herself to keep any pictures of her family anywhere except her mind. But when she looks for them there, they’re almost gone.


End file.
